Deja Vu
by Jiberty Rules
Summary: Liberty seems to be having Deja Vu but this time with her son Jt comes up later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pregnant" Liberty repeated as she sat in front of her son James

"yes but everything will turn out fine mom" James says "

Liberty just sat there motion-less

"mom don't cry ok I came to you because I thought you would understand the situation im in" James says

" Why would you do this James, What were you thinking" Liberty says getting very emotional

" I was thinking I could come to you, and you would be supportive of me mom" James says

"your making a mistake James, Trust me I know, your just going to change your mind leave them and then move on with life like nothing ever happen" Liberty says harshly

"you know what mom, I may have my father's name but I will never be like him" James says as he walks down the hall to his bedroom


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hello" Liberty says into the phone**

"**Hey Lib its me Danny"**

"**Oh hey Dan what's up" Liberty says happy to hear from her brother**

" **Well me and Sophie and the kids where going to the beach today and was wondering if you and James wanted to come along you know for some family bonding" Danny says**

" **Yeah that's a great idea, What time should we meet up?" Liberty replies**

" **is 12:30 a good time?" Danny says**

" **yeah ok so ill see you later" Liberty says**

"**that you will, bye" Danny say**

"**bye" liberty says and hangs up**

"**So has Lydia informed her parents about her being pregnant yet? Liberty says causally as she slips her orange juice**

" **not yet but I told her if she didn't do it soon I would go with her and tell them my self" James says as he takes a bite of toast**

"**yeah that's a good idea, im glad your taking charge and doing what's has to be done, and James what I said last night I was out of line, its just I don't want to see you go through what I did" Liberty says as she puts down her cup**

"**I Know that mom, and I promise you I wont be like dad and just leave, I'm better then that and you know that, you raised a fine gentleman" James says as he smiles and gets up to hug his mom "just trust me"**

" **I do, and I will" Liberty says as she hugs him back "just like I trust you to clean up the table and get dress. where going to the beach with you cousins" Liberty says as she gets up pushes her chair in and smiles as she leaves the kitchen**

"**mom your killing me with these chores" James says as he tosses himself on the couch**

" **Oh come on you don't always do your chores I do them at times, but that's just cause im the best mom in the world" Liberty says as she smiles**

" **that you are mom" James says as he smiles at his mom**

" **well we better get going if we want to make it on time" Liberty says as she grabs her keys off the table**

" **the sounds of two 2 years old one 3 yr old and one 5 yr old doesn't seem like something I want to be on time for" James says as he walks towards the door**

" **yeah me neither but there family and we haven't seen much of them since the move, plus I know you have fun with them don't try to hide it Liberty says as she starts the car**

" **yeah there fun and cute but they never run out of energy its un believable" James says as he put his favorite music station on**

" **how do you listen to this kind of music it's horrible racus I swear teens don't have any taste these days" Liberty says as she changes the channel to a mellower station**

" **Oh My, James is that you, wow you've gotten so big since that time I saw you" Sophie says**

" **yup its all me" James says as he hugs he aunt**

" **Hey Sophie" Liberty says as she hugs her sister and law "where's Danny?"**

"**Oh he and the kids are setting up a spot for us on the beach , he told me to check to see if you guys made it here" Sophie says as they all walk to where they would be all day**

"**know that everyone is here lets go in the water" Danny yells after he hugs his sister and James**

" **Come on Mom the waters inst going to bit you" James says while trying to pull his mom in **

" **no it's cold" Liberty says as her son trys to pull her in she runs as James chases her to pull her in**

" **well its not going to get warmer anytime soon so come on" James says laughing **

**Liberty and James weren't looking where they where going and bumped into a women with quite an attitude **

" **Hey watch where your going your not the only ones on the beach" the Women says with a hiss**

" **sorry" Liberty mumbles**

" **Gosh I swear.. The women says as she rolls her eyes**

" **Hey she said she's sorry ok just leave it, your not hurt so suck it up" James says returning the rude gesture**

" **James" Liberty says as she gives him a look of disapproval and walk towards the water**

"**what" James says "she was being rude she was acting like she broke a arm" James says as he laughs and walks his mom right into the water **

" **ahhh oh my gosh this is sooo cold" Liberty says as she shivers **

" **you'll get use to it" James says as he slashes his mom with the water and they have there own slash fight as the whole family joins in and having a good time**

"**Hey you guys what are you doing?" James asked his two twin cousin Mark and Titus**

" **where going to dig the deepest hole on the beach" Titus says **

" **really do you mind if I help" James says **

" **yah!" Mark says**

"**Yeah pookie that's him" a familiar voice says**

" **hey you I hear you've been disrespecting my girlfriend" a voice says **

"**What? James says as he stands up **

"**remember me?" the girl from earlier says**

" **yeah I do, I wasn't disrespecting her" James says as he see's he mom coming up from behide the lady and man **

" **Excuse me is there a problem" Liberty says as the man turns around Liberty mouth flew open **

" **JT" Liberty says **

" **Liberty" Jt and liberty says at the same time**

"**DAD" James says with big eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

'_Pookie what's going on…..Pookie" the girls says trying to pull him away from the staring_

" _Nicole I need you to go back to over to the where set up ok" Jt says as he looks at her_

" _No I'm not leaving without you" Nicole says as she pulls on his arm trying to pull him away_

"_No, now go" Jt says as he shakes his arm away from her hold and looks at her looking serious and without another word Nicoles walks backs_

" _Uh I'm sorry about that Nicole can over do it at times, She said a guy was giving her problems and I took it as an grown man, not an 15 year old Jt says as he glances at James_

" _Yeah whatever" James says as he rolls his eyes at Jt _

" _Liberty?" Jt says_

"_Yeah its fine no problem at all" Liberty quickly states _

"_well it's nice to see you again Lib" Jt says " and look at you James, your all grown up, what are you 15 now?" Jt talks to his son_

" _yup I am all grown up not that you would know, not like you every bother to visit or call" James says as he walks off and turns around and say "oh and congrads you going to be a grandpa" and then walks towards he aunt and uncle_

" _Grandpa Liberty what's going on" Jt says not quite understanding_

" _why don't you just say it, im a failure in parenting, because if I were a good one, our son wouldn't be getting girls pregnant at the age of 15" Liberty says all in one breath_

" _Lib I wasn't going to say that, I wouldn't I have no business of saying that, I abandon you guys if anyone a parent it would be me" Jt says_

" _yeah you may be saying that now but I know deep down inside your saying how could I let the same thing happen to us happen with him" Liberty says as she glances at James _

" _Lib, listen we should catch up some times, we need it ok, so lets meet up sometime" Jt says as she pulls out a card from his back pocket_

" _Um Jt, what about your girlfriend wont she have a problem with you catching up with your kid and your kids baby's momma?" Liberty question_

"_Wells she not really my girlfriend, she just wont quite bugging me so, I agreed to come to the beach with her today just for a date nothing else" Jt says as making it clear to Liberty nothing was going on_

" _oh ok," Liberty tried not to sound to relief Jt wasn't seeing anyone, though she shouldn't have cared anyways, in fact she should've been mad at him after all these years he hadn't tried to contact her not even a card, but yet she was acting like she saw him the other week_

"_well you want to give me your number so I can contact you?" Jt says _

" _yeah ok" Liberty says as she gives Jt her number_

"_Pookie….Pookie" lets Nicole calls Jt_

" _ugh I think im gonna call it's a quits early, she's killing me" Jt says as he look at Nicole walking towards him_

"_yeah" Liberty giggles " well bye Jt"_

" _bye and Liberty" Jt says as he steps in to give Liberty a hug, Nicole pulls Jt right before he could lift his arm_

" _ok" Liberty says as she turns around and walks towards there set up_

"_mom can we go" James ask_

"_why" Liberty asks_

" _I just want to go home, I told Lydia I would call" James says as he looks at the ocean_

" _well listen lets takes some pictures first and then we'll let you guys go" Danny says_

"_now what's really beating you?" Liberty says as she pulls in the near bye McDonalds near by the beach " and don't say nothing cause I know there's something"_

" _It's just dad, he thinks he can come up to me and act all innocent like he knows me" James says as he looks out the window_

" _well he is your father and he hasn't seen you before" Liberty says after she grabs the food _

" _well that was his decision" James says as he takes a slip of his soda " I don't want him to think that we need him cause we don't"_

" _well were not going to see him anytime soon ok" Liberty says _

"_yeah ok" James says as he takes a bite of his hamburger, the drive from then on was a silent one_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Hey Liberty how was the beach with Danny last week" Liberty's mother question**

" **it was great the kids are getting so big" Liberty says**

" **that they are, Well the other reason I called was, me and your father were wondering if you where free today so we could hang out" Liberty's mom's asks her**

"**um yeah sure, we have nothing planned, what time do you want us over" Liberty asks**

" **now would be great, if you can, plus you can see the new puppy I've always wanted Charlie" Her mother replied**

"**oh ok will be over in 30 minutes" Liberty says**

"**ok see you hun" her mothers says as she hangs up**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**mom this could've been the best day of the week to hang out with Lydia, and you told grandma and grandpa we would come over?" James says as he complains **

" **we haven't seen your grandparents for awhile, plus what should I have said anyways, oh im sorry we can't cause James has better plans then hanging out with you guys" Liberty says sarcastically as she rings the door bell " now just put on a smile and act like your happy"**

" **oh come in, come in ah, James your becoming such a handsome young man" Zandt says **

"**hey grandma" James says as he hugs his grandma**

"**there's my boy" Mr. Van Zandt says**

" **Hey grandpa" James says as he hugs his grandpa**

" **here why don't you come down to the den I have something for you" Zandt says leading his grandson to the den**

"**so how are things going hun" Mrs. Van Zandt says leading her into the kitchen to check on the food**

" **wow, that smells unbelievable" Liberty says as she takes the aroma in "its been good up to last week when James informed me that his girlfriend is pregnant" Liberty says trying to sound cool about the whole situation**

"**what!" Zandt says as she turn around**

" **I know what your going to say, but he's making a big effort in responsibility, you should see him, he goes to the library checks the internet for pregnancy information, I mean if he where to have this baby he would know exactly what to do" Liberty says as she giggles and hears her mom giggles to**

"**come on Liberty this isn't a joking matter, and I know I cant tell you what to do, but are you sure you want him to go through this, the same thing you went through?" Zandt says**

"**mom he really wants to do this, he's going all the way and he will tell you that with full confidence, plus It wont be nearly as bad as what I went through mom" Liberty replies as she walks toward the slide door to see the puppy Charlie"**

"**awww is this Charlie" Liberty says as she opens the door and picks Charlie**

" **yup isn't he the cutest" Mrs. Van Zandt**

" **yeah James wants a dog but right now isn't the best time?" Liberty asks**

" **Well when it is you should think about it" Mrs. Van Zandt says**

" **Well im going to take a walk around the neighborhood" Liberty says as she walks towards the door**

"**Mom where are you going" James asks**

"**im going to take a walk" Liberty says as she opens the door **

"**can I go with you?" James ask**

"**sure, but what about grandpa?" Liberty question**

" **he was doing good until he started talking about lawyer things and then got into his work so I just walked out, trust me mom he wont notice im gone" James says as he follows his mom out the door**


End file.
